The San Antonio Chronicles
by blazedmobius
Summary: a little story that i was and still am working on hope you like and please review
1. The Man

The San Antonio Chronicles

The Man

Captain Robert Moore stepped out onto the bridge from his ready room and looked around, for his first command it was running smoothly a bit too smoothly in that matter but that would all change. But maybe we are going a little bit too far ahead lets go to the beginning.

A man stands frozen in suspended animation all that is between him and the world is block of ice. A look of sorrow is on his face that has been there since he was frozen; the last image he saw was his pregnant wife Max.

Robert Moore was a very intelligent man, he was the top scientist for the military and he was a major in the army, saw combat in six wars including WW3 but his passion wasn't the military it was science he was the head of the field in Cryogenics and made the breakthrough in freezing a human being without killing the person but late in his work he contracted a rare bone disorder which now in the 24th century is called Moore syndrome.

As soon as his work was done he volunteered himself to be the first person to be frozen with his new technology and he was frozen a week later his wife max had their first baby, a boy.

Weeks went by, and then months till she finally had it max fell into a deep depression and decided to be frozen as well as their 5 month old son Leo.

200 years later after a cure was found Robert was unfrozen and cured it was time to start a new life in the late 23rd century since he was fit for active duty again he looked for the military but all he found was Starfleet. Months later at the academy he was the top of his class and the most popular cadet there but there was a void in him the void that he thought could never be filled which was that of his family. One night he thought to himself if his family ever made it with out him so he got out of bed and looked up his family records and it showed that after he was frozen they disappeared off the map until he saw a newspaper article that talked about his wife getting frozen do deal with the grief of loosing her husband after the article was done it showed a picture of his wife and son frozen together a smile was on her face for she was at peace again because she was with her husband once more.

"My Wife is alive?" he thought to himself so he continued to look for more info then he came across the cryostasis records and found that max had been thawed 5 years before he was. And with that he went to bed knowing that his wife and son were still alive "tomorrow" he said to himself "tomorrow I will find my family and rebuild my life again"

After her and her son were thawed Max decided to move back to San Antonio with some money she had she looked for a house and restarted her life she to became a Starfleet officer but turned down active duty but a couple of years after she graduated from the academy Admiral Henson approached her with an offer of a command but she respectfully turned it down and the Admiral went on his way. Time passes and then it happened she was watching the news while peeking out the front window every 5 minutes and she saw something out of the corner of her eye, a Starfleet shuttlecraft had landed in front of her house a few feet away from the front gate and thought to her self that the admiral had come back with another command offer but what she saw was unexpected. So she walked out the door to bring her son inside but instead of the admiral she saw a man who looked familiar but she did not know who it was until the man said "Hello Max!"

She looked at him and said "Robert is that you?"

"Yes did you miss me?" he said

"Yes I have missed you so very much, there is so much that I have to tell you much we need to discuss lets go inside I bet you are hungry" she said frantically tears were rolling down her eyes until he stopped her and asked "before you do anything the records show that I have a son and if you don't mind I would like to meet him"

"Why how silly of me I completely forgot about Leo he is in the house washing up to get ready for lunch let me get him" she said as she went inside to get him and came out a couple of minutes later she came back out with Leo and Roberts eyes widened he turned to max and said "so this is my son he must be at least 6 and he definitely looks like me I cant believe it."

"Yes he is definitely his fathers son smart as a whip and tough one to boot he is only 6 and he passed the Starfleet entrance exam with very high marks the academy wants him as soon as he gets out of high school." Max explained "but my question is why are you in a Starfleet uniform?"

"Well max" Robert said " the reason I am in a Starfleet uniform is because I just got of the academy and well I need someone to be my first officer and since the records also showed me that you were in the academy I thought to my self that you would be perfect for the job since the admiral has offered you several commands, and the last command offer you turned down he came to me with and I accepted and when I asked him who turned it down he said it was commander Moore and I thought it was somebody else until I looked in the database and the only other Moore besides me was you so that also answers the question of how did I find you and why I am in uniform so do you accept?" and with that max said yes.


	2. The ship

The Ship

Part 2 of

The San Antonio chronicles

Graduation of the newest batch of cadets at Starfleet Academy had just ended and the cadets finally got a chance to relax all but one. Lieutenant Commander Lea Anne Miller was packing in her room for during the ceremony the dean of the academy Admiral Riker gave her something that everyone found very odd, she had received orders to report to the Mars shipyard by 1600 hours on Thursday other orders would follow after that.

Lea Anne Miller grew up in a small town in Oregon not to far from the Portland area. Her family was very excited the day she got accepted into the academy everybody knew she was going to get in since the first day of her freshmen year. Growing up in Sandy Oregon wasn't that bad every school she went to she was always the popular one and very smart, when she was in first grade she was reading and practicing math at a 6th grade level by 5th she was doing things that only high school seniors couldn't even dream about, and by high school she was qualified to join Starfleet as a freshmen.

But in small towns news always spreads around quickly and soon enough her quiet life of popularity was not so quiet anymore and the whirlwind of Starfleet began.

The next day she reported to the shuttle bay at Starfleet to be transported to the mars shipyard to report to her station. As she arrived, Admiral Riker was standing there with a p.a.d.d with her next set of orders, he handed her the p.a.d.d and she stopped and read it.

_Lieutenant Lea Anne Miller your orders are as follows, you are to report to The USS San Antonio where you are to be their chief tactical officer and head of security for the ship your captain whom you will meet upon arrival of your duty station is Captain Robert Moore and your first officer will be Commander Maxine Moore good luck._ And with that she was on the shuttle craft heading for Mars.

As soon as she arrived at the station she was overwhelmed, she had never seen a ship of that size and class she flew over the bow of the ship and over the bridge and saw the ships designation USS San Antonio NCC 759480. It was the newest class ship the Archer class starship was the sister class of the intrepid starships however it did not have the variable geometry nacelles like the intrepid class.

Lea arrived in the shuttle bay and was met by the first officer Commander Moore.

"Welcome Lt. Miller, the captain is in his ready room going over the personnel files he said as soon as you were on board the senior bridge staff were to report to the observation lounge for a meeting." Said the commander and with that she tapped her communicator and said, "shuttle bay 2 to the captain the last of the senior staff is here and I am bringing her to the observation lounge, Moore out."

Captain Moore and the rest of the staff were already there and sitting down at the desk when the Commander and Lt. Miller arrived, they sat down and the meeting began.

"Alright, let's get this started by first introducing ourselves I will go first. I am Captain Robert Moore, and this is my wife and First Officer Commander Maxine Moore."

A Vulcan with a Lt. Insignia stood up and looked around the room he saw a klingon, a romulan, an android and two human females one of which was already introduced.

Then he spoke "I am Paik of Vulcan I am the chief ops officer."

"I am Ensign Alexander Greshenko and I am the helms officer and backup tactical officer." The klingon said.

The romulan stood up and spoke "I am Lt. Commander Jalnar of Romulus and I am the Chief medical officer for the ship."

The other female stood up and said "I am Lt. Lea Miller and I am the tactical officer and chief security officer for the San Antonio."

Then the android spoke and said "I am Dante and I am the engineer for the San Antonio."

"Good" the Captain said "now lets get onto business our first mission is to patrol the neutral zone between the cardassian and federation border Ensign plot a course at warp 6"

"Aye aye captain" the ensign spoke and with that they were on their way.

The exit from space dock went very well and the ensign for his first time piloting a starship wasn't that bad. They did some tests before leaving the system to go to the border between cardassian space and federation space but other than that every thing was going fine.

The captain pleased with his new crew and the way they were working went into his ready room and went on looking at the personnel files he had yet to finish, as he was doing so he looked out of the window and looked into the vastness of space and thought to himself "what an adventure."


End file.
